


star gazers

by alphathorinrock



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Astronomy, Fluff, M/M, Star Gazing, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphathorinrock/pseuds/alphathorinrock
Summary: Astronomy was a topic that Eggsy knew nearly everything about. He could point to any section if the sky, even during the day, and tell you the exact constellation that would be shining there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> meatball, once again, was a genius, and gave me the idea for this fic. so, thanks meatball :')

It was no surprise that Harry was a massive fucking nerd. What was surprising to him though, was that Eggsy was utterly fascinated by the universe. Astronomy was a topic that Eggsy knew nearly everything about. He could point to any section if the sky, even during the day, and tell you the exact constellation that would be shining there. The London sky was much too murky, too polluted from the lights that illuminated their city, so Harry decided to take him to the estate he owned near the Gisburn Forest in Blackburn.

 

 

Just before sunset, Harry led them to the back field, Eggsy carrying a picnic basket and a squirming JB, and Harry toting the thick, tartan blanket. They found a nice spot and set up camp for the evening, sipping wine and nibbling on an excellent selection of cheeses. When the stars slowly crept out, the knowledge began to flow from Eggsy's sweet lips and tapped gently against Harry's ear drums. Harry was mesmerised by this sweet boy, talking about Sagittarius and Taurus and Orion’s belt, speaking and speaking like his life depended on it, giving Harry teeny tiny pieces of his heart, and Eggsy was that enthralled that he didn't even realise that Harry wasn't giving an ounce of attention to the stars.

 

'Dean used to come home late and start yellin' 'nd then he'd be on me mum so I'd sneak out me window and sit on the roof and watch the stars.' He said, turning away from Capricorn to look at Harry.

 

Harry had just spent a solid fifteen minutes staring at the boy’s face, so of course he noticed the blush that crept across his cheek bones.

 

'Sorry,' Eggsy said, 'I'll learn to shut up one a these days.' He grinned at Harry, slowly crawling in on himself as he became self conscious.

 

'No,' Harry replied, grabbing Eggsy's chin to keep his focus on him. 'Never stop talking about the things you love.'

 

'Maybe I should start talkin' about you, then.' Eggsy said, blush intensifying.

 

Harry leaned forward, his lips barely brushing Eggsy's. 'In that case...'


End file.
